


Wouldn't You Like to See

by gummylick



Series: Prompts / One Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummylick/pseuds/gummylick
Summary: Very quick response to prompt:GlassesLucifer deals with some self-actualization kinks in his relationship.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Prompts / One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Wouldn't You Like to See

“But, Detective!” Lucifer pleaded, eyeing himself in the mirror. “Though my taste in sunglasses is impeccable, it’s hardly fashion-forward to be wearing them this early in the day!” He adjusted the center lines of his waist coat and stood stiffly, the tip of his right index finger on the corner of his sunglasses. He pushed them forward, dropping them to his nose, lifting his eyebrows and revealing the red glow of his pupils.

The cause of latest self-actualization slip-up hooked her thumb in a belt loop and turned him softly, her other hand slid up his hip, pinching the soft fat just above his belt. “Tough, Satan. You have the red eyes, you go in disguise!” Chloe, unable to help herself, looked directly into his eyes and bit a small kiss out of his immaculately shaved stubble. She ran her tongue along her teeth and smirked, proud of her small rhyme. She tugged her thumb toward her, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for work!"

Lucifer quickly pushed the bridge of his sunglasses upward, covering the glow of his eyes once again and reached for his jacket. He slid it onto his lithe frame in a simultaneous walk to the elevator that lost his favorite subject. She found him, pushing the close button as he leaned forward, letting the sunglasses slide slowly as the doors began to creak. 

“Fine, but I won’t be the only one left uncomfortable.” He let the subtle red glow flare into a bright orange over the rims of his frames as the doors closed.

Her phone dinged almost immediately, “See you there, Detective.”


End file.
